At the Alter
by ErikGerry's-Phan
Summary: Many of us often think about that day when our lives will be bound to another…but what if whoever standing next to you at the alter was the wrong person? What if neither of you wanted to get married but you had no choice? Modern. E/C and R/M


**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own The Phantom of the Opera.**

**And just a heads up, the italics are supposed to represent thoughts.**

Christine's POV

"Oh, Miss Daae, you look absolutely splendid in this dress!"

The maid helping me with the garment was chattering excitedly, as were all the other female servants in the room. Not wanting to be rude, I nodded at all their compliments, you know, trying to look grateful and attentive.

Now, I know it is my wedding day, and I should be glowing with happiness. I'm not. As I stare at my reflection in the floor length mirror, something is missing. Nobody else would notice, though. Not unless they knew me. All these strangers saw was what they thought to be a beautiful, happy bride. Long, chocolate curls, a heart-shaped face with big blue eyes, porcelain skin…They wouldn't notice how my eyes were empty, void of their former sparkle.

I bit my lip, my hand just itching to mess with my hair. It was pulled up into an elegant style. I hated it. I hated all of this. I always preferred my curls flowing free and down my back. And as for the dress, it just wasn't me. It was nothing like I always thought my wedding gown would look like…

"Miss Daae, are you alright? You seem worried…"

I turned to look at the seamstress, trying my best to smile. "Oh, I'm fine, really. I guess I'm just having a case of cold feet…"

_If only she knew…_

Suddenly, Meg entered the room. She must have heard the conversation because she walked up to me and said, "Christine, you have nothing to worry about! After all, you're about to marry the most wonderful man in the world. I wish I was lucky enough to be wedded to Raoul. What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes…" As I glanced at her, I took in her grave expression. There was a strange look in her eyes. Meg looked…pained, like she was longing for something. It was the same emotions that were constantly reflected in my eyes. Meg and I were best friends, so I knew she was keeping something from me.

_Guess I'm not the only one with secrets._

Half-heartedly, I thanked Meg for "cheering me up." She gave me a smile and handed me my bouquet. Once again, I felt something hidden behind her expression. Meg left after that, leaving me to once again think over the situation I found myself in. I was about to marry a man called Raoul de Chagney. Along with Meg, he was also one of my best friends. We had known each other since were kids. He was sweet, handsome, rich…every woman's dream. Except mine. I didn't love him. Not like a wife should love her husband. We were practically brother and sister. Why, in my opinion, marrying Raoul was committing incest! And we both felt that way. Raoul wasn't in love with me, either. There was only one reason we were going through with this. Our parents.

Our families had been very closely acquainted. It was no surprise that he and I became such good friends. So, as a result, our parents both thought we made the perfect couple and that when we were old enough, we would be married. Apparently, they still believed in arranged marriages. But, it wasn't that they wouldn't want us to fall in love. Our families just thought since we were always together, as we grew and developed, so would our love. Luckily, as Raoul and I got older, the whole marriage deal kind of drifted off until they forgot about the whole thing…or so I thought.

My parents, or rather, my father came down with a fatal disease. My mom never left his side and she caught it too. I don't know why I never got sick. I was just immune, I guess. They both died, but as their dying wish, they wanted me to marry Raoul. They wanted me to be taken care of. And how could I deny my parents anything. I loved them way too much…

I felt tears forming in my eyes and tried to blink them away. Just thinking about my parents made me want to cry.

"Dear, are you crying? You musn't let your make-up run, even if they are your tears of joy!"

Everyone in the room was beaming at me. I felt like screaming in frustration. Were they all blind?!

Forcing away my irritation, I turned to face the room. "I know, and I promise I won't mess up all your handiwork. But, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments to myself…?"

"Of course not, Miss Daae. We'll be sure to return to tell you when the ceremony is about to begin." All the maids rushed out of the room and I let out a shaky breath of relief. They really weren't all that bad, but it was nice to finally have some space.

I spoke to soon though because there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hastily, I dabbed at my eyes to make sure they were dry.

The door creaked open and I was a little confused when my fiancé came into the room. Shutting the door, Raoul walked toward me.

"You look gorgeous!" He grinned.

Looking away, I moved to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down.

"Raoul, why are you here? You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

The realization of what was about to occur hit me full force and I couldn't keep my voice from cracking or the tears from returning. Raoul's smile faded and his expression grew somber. I only now figured out his earlier joy was his attempt at being brave. He joined me on the couch and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against him. I rested my head on his shoulder. I knew he could feel it as I began to sob, but I just couldn't stop.

"Christine…please, don't cry…it'll all be alright…"

"No it won't! How can you even say that to me?"

Raoul's eyebrows were knit together and his pale, blue eyes were full of torment. "You know if there was anything I could do-"

"-But there isn't!" I cried out, staring up at him. "This is what your parents want and I know you would do anything to make them happy. I would too! They are like family to me and they want us to be together. Just like my parents wanted it to be…"

Feeling the tension in the room, Raoul slowly turned more desperate. "What if we told them the truth. Maybe they would cancel this whole wedding! We wouldn't have to go through with this!"

I shook my head sadly, tears trailing down my face. I took his hand. "Raoul, we can't do that. They think we are in love. It would break their hearts to know we were lying this whole time. Besides, ever since my parents died, your Mom and Dad have become even more determined to see you married, just in case if something should happen to them…And can we really deny a dying wish? It was the _last thing_ my parents told me right before they…before they…" I choked on my own words and buried my face in Raoul's chest.

"I know, I know…but can we really do this to ourselves?"

"Yes…we have too. For their sake. It's a sacrifice we're going to have to make." I pulled back and offered a broken smile. "And, think about it, at least we're best friends already. Marriage can't be too bad."

Cradling my face in his hands, Raoul gently wiped away the moisture from my eyes. "I guess this is it…" His words were heavily weighed down with sorrowful resolve and it spread to his expression. Looking at his face broke my heart and I just realized he also had been crying, though they were silent tears. Returning his gesture, I brushed them away.

_Well, aren't we the perfect couple_… _looking like we are about to commit the worst mistake of our lives?_

I forced my sarcastic thoughts out of my mind. It would only make this day harder to bear. I needed an empty mind with only one focus: why I was marrying Raoul in the first place…

And no matter how many times I tried to deny it, there was another reason I was going through with this. But, I refuse to think about it…about _him_…right now.

I can't.

I won't.

It…It just hurts too much…

**Hm, I wonder who **_**"him" **_**could be…*grins***

**Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think, and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**(Oh, and if there is anyone reading this who was also reading my other phanfic "Light Up My Darkness", I will be updating that story again as soon as I can. I just had to get this idea out of my head.)**


End file.
